Un Vuelo de 8 Segundos
by Alex Zoldyeck
Summary: Natsuki decide hacer algo estúpido pero no hay poder humano que lo pueda evitar, un pequeño desarrollo de lo que tenia en la cabeza.


Un Vuelo de 8 Segundos

.

.

.

.

Natsuki se encuentra de frente a la casa de Mai, es un lindo lugar, dos plantas con cochera y patio trasero tan espacioso que puede entrar fácilmente dos rampa semi profesional para skate las cuales la ojiverde había metido clandestinamente y por suerte le permitieron dejarlas ahí. A paso lento entro al patio moviendo difícilmente una de las rampas a una posición vertical a la casa. Tenia un buen tiempo pensando en este plan, sabia que era arriesgado… algunos lo llamarían tonto pero bueno era su plan, no le importaba lo que otros pensaran de el.

Cuando tiene todo listo en el patio val al garaje y saca la escalera plegadiza para estirarla al máximo sobre la fachada de la casa. Usando unas cuerdas se amarra a la espalda su bicicleta y comienza a subir hacia el techo, todo en el mayor de los silencios esperando que Mai no se diera cuenta ni de que se encontraba ahí.

Ya arriba se pone un caso, rodilleras, almohadillas y coderas, respira profundamente en tanto mira al horizonte, todo le parece bonito, la vista es hermosa, sus ojos se pierden en la montaña que da a la espalda de la casa , en tanto observa los arboles de la montaña va guardando sus miedos y dudas en una caja atrás de su mente, repasa por milésima su plan asegurándose que no ha olvidado nada y una vez se siente medianamente segura se lanza con su bicicleta desde el techo.

Tres marometas, un doble mortal en el aire y cuando se supone alcanzará la rampa el viento cambia, la tracción no es correcta, pierde el equilibro chocando estrepitosamente en el piso con el sonido de un golpe seco, como si un bulto de harina cayera del camión pero el sonido que hizo la bicicleta al doblarse fue tan fuerte que los pájaros de alrededor salieron volando, horrorizados de la escena.

Desde dentro de la casa Mai sale en delantal y con cucharón en mano alterada, un tanto sorprendida de ver a su amiga ente el fango a un lado de la rampa lanzando su destrozada bicicleta a un lado.

-¿que te ha pasado?- grita consternada colocando una mando en la frente

-me he caído- dice con una mueca entre sonrisa y llanto, cierra por un momento los ojos un tanto para no ver a Mai y otro tanto porque el dolor ha comenzado a absorver todo su cuerpo

-¿que hacías en el techo con una bicicleta saltando?- grita agitando las manos- Mira tu pierna

-vaya… creo que no salió bien el truco- observando su pierna derecha un tanto chueca, su ropa toda sucia y el cuerpo lleno de raspones que se asoman por las partes rasgadas de su ropa

-¿en que estabas pensando lanzándote desde ahí?- es que a Mai no le cabía en la cabeza que loco se lanza de la azotea- ya lo habías hecho una vez y no salió- ¿por que lo volviste a intentar? -desesperación en su voz corona cada palabra que sale de sus labios

-está vez me fue mejor- con dificultad trata de levantarse pero la pierna derecha le flaquea y cae fuertemente hacia el fango otra vez, ahora le sale sangre que va tiñendo la mezclilla a carmesí- hoy solo fue la pierna lo que me rompí

-¿solo la pierna?- siguió gritando- que suerte la tuya, solo te lanzaste desde el techo en bicicleta y te jodiste una pierna felicidades – de la desesperación se colo el sarcasmo con un poco de enojo

-La primera vez casi me muero, si he mejorado- siente que se asfixia por lo que se quita el caso, acto segundo un hilo de sangre le recorre la frente, siente el calor humeo de su sangre y poniendo toda su concentración en ello solo se dedica a respirar

-La primera vez te lanzaste desde un edificio de 4 pisos, hoy desde una casa de 2 piso, no te estás volviendo buena solo bajaste el nivel de riesgo… pero sigue siendo una tontería -la ojilila meneo su cabeza en desaprobación, observo a su amiga tirada en el fango tratando de recargarse en la rampa de a poco arrastrándose y un pequeño crujido proveniente de su cuerpo evita que siga moviéndose

-Solo quería volar Mai- miro hacia el cielo- quería saber que se siente volar

-es todo, te rompiste algo en la cabeza esta vez- Tiro el cucharón, sacó su celular y llamo a una ambulancia, en tanto hablaba con la asistente iba mirando con mas detalle a su amiga, solo se veía mal su pierna derecha pero tenia dificultad al respirar podría haberse lastimado los pulmones, quien sabe si también el corazón.

-quería saber que se siente volar…- repitió en tanto se limpiaba un poco de la suciedad y sangre de la mano en su pantalón

-pues no volaste, caíste estrepitosamente del techo al fango en unos 10 segundos -oscureció la pantalla de su celular para guardarlo en su pantalón, en pocos minutos llegarán por su amiga para llevarla al hospital mas cercano

-Y durante 8 segundos estuve en el aire y mi corazón se aceleró, mis pupilas se dilataron, sentí que todo y nada podía ser...- dejo de hablar porque sintió un mareo estremeciendo su cuerpo- sentí que ese momento era mio

-¿Valió la pena romperte la pierna por esos 8 segundos ?- entre enojada y burlona pregunto quitándose el mandil que llevaba, lo fue a dejar en la entrada trasera de la casa, no era la primera vez que Natsuki se lanzaba al vació, tampoco era la primera vez que a Mai le tocaba cuidarla después de caer.

-...-mirando la sangre brotar por una costura rota de la mezclilla y abrazando el dolor que sentía volteó a ver a su amiga sonriendo- ahora me duele pero me habría dolido más el no intentarlo, la incertidumbre come el alama toda una vida y este dolor no pasará de unas semanas

-no contestaste a mi pregunta, ¿valió la pena lastimarte tanto por 8 segundos?- solo los doctores podrán decir cuanto tiempo le tomara sanar, nadie sabrá si los daños serán permanentes.

-valió cada maldito moretón y hueso roto- siguió haciendo una mueca ente felicidad y dolor que provoco el brindo del corazón de su amiga

-¿eso significa que te volverás a lanzar desde las alturas otra ves?- pregunto con consternación, cruzándose de brazos queriendo negar la respuesta que ya sabia de antemano

-cuando lo crea conveniente lo haré- cerro sus ojos, le había tomado su tiempo el intentar otro salto después del desastre del primero pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar de intentarlo

-estás loca, la próxima podrías quedar peor- empezó a mover sus piernas dando pequeños golpesitos al pasto llenos de impaciencia, sentía que había pasado media hora desde que llamo a la ambulancia pero solo fueron minutos, comenzó a entrar en desesperación

-La próxima podría terminar el truco- trato de reír pero comenzó a toser un poco de sangre- seguro que me ira mejor la siguiente vez

-es una estupidez- se acerco a su amiga quedándose en cuclillas- Vas a lastimarte de nuevo

-La próxima vez lo haré mejor, mira- señaló hacia la dirección donde aventó el casco- está vez use protección

-¿eso se supone que me alegre? sigues lanzándote al vacío esperando lo mejor pero así no son las cosas Nasuki- su voz se quebró, la peliazul se ve mucho peor cuando la mira de cerca, se estaba poniendo mas pálida de lo que ya era

-Nunca se puede estar seguros de nada Mai, si esperará a que todo fuera perfecto… nunca me lanzaría- con dificultad se movió, en cada respiro, en cada latido el dolor se volvía mayor pero la sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro

-eso es mejor a terminar así- señaló de pies a cabeza, impotente corrió hacia la puerta donde dejo su mandil y regresa para tratar de parar la hemorragia de la pierna

-estaré bien- con la mano derecha se apoyó en el fango y con la izquierda trato de agarrar el cielo- duele pero nunca me muero- ya se había acostumbrado a sentir su pecho constreñido

-mas te vale- termino de amarrar el mandil arriba de la herida- mira que morirte por una tontería como esta- trato de reír junto a su amiga- si te murieras por esto seguro que te revivo y te vuelvo a matar yo

-lo tendré en cuenta- bajo su manos para tocar su pecho, su corazón seguía latiendo a todo lo que podía pero extrañamente su mente iba despacio, tenia las ideas muy claras

-¿donde diablos están los paramétricos?- Mai se levanto para mirar de nuevo el reloj de su celular

-no tardaran, creo que ya escucho las sirenas- como odiaba el sonido de las ambulancias era tan… imperioso

\- … si… ya están cerca- por fin le regreso el alma al cuerpo cuando los paramétricos pasaron al patio con la camilla y el collarín

Colocaron a Natsuki en la camilla, revisaron todos sus signos vitales y cuando la tuvieron bien sujeta se la llevaron a la ambulancia en tanto la ojiverde no paraba de mirar el cielo pues no es como si tuviera otra opción ahora que se encontraba encadenada a la camilla.

-lo haré… seguro que la próxima vez lo lograre

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

¿NO TIENE SENTIDO ESTA HISTORIA? Bueno yo tampoco tengo sentido! Así me pongo cuando me lanzo al vació y caigo! jajajajaja Nos vemos.


End file.
